Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe or tubing couplings, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to synthetic resin pipe fittings which surround and engage a spring metal retainer ring which is adapted to receive and engage a conduit or tube inserted in the fitting and through the ring.